Movie
by naonaonao
Summary: AAML, AARM, Ash x Misty, Pokeshipping... er, whatever you'd like to call it. A basic one-shot. Ash and co. watch a movie. If I say anything else, the entire.. everything will be given away. xD It's cute.


-x-

May, Max, Ash, Misty, and Brock had gathered in Ash's house in Pallet for a sort of party—get-together—whatever you'd like to call it. Although they weren't celebrating anything in-particular, each agreed to take a momentary break from training pokémon and stay a few days in Pallet Town (mainly to keep Ash's mother from worrying, or something like that).

The party itself was rather unproductive. Gary had shown up for part of it, but soon proclaimed boring and left. A game of Truth or Dare had been started, but ended quickly when Max unsystematically challenged everybody to a game of strip poker ("WHAT?! Max, you're turning into another Brock!"). The rest was mainly talking, eating, and some time of it was spent dancing to rather feminine music ("Hey-hey you-you, I don't like your girlfriend!" "May, what is this crap?" "It's MUSIC! Not like you would know!").

And so, when the clock nearly reached ten and nobody had ideas of ways to entertain themselves, May suggested they watch a movie.

"You know… that's not such a bad idea!" Misty chided. "What movies do you have, Ash?"

Ash shrugged in response.

"Oh, you're a great help." She hit him with a pillow.

Max and Brock examined a cabinet around the TV that contained movies. A lot of them were G-rated, Disney-esque films (most likely from Ash's childhood), and the rest consisted of old, dramatic romances. They even found a few horror films, and some rather violent ones, too. The rest were blank tapes titled "Home Videos", and as much as everyone wanted to watch those, they weren't sure of Delia would approve—who knows what would have been on those tapes.

"Hey, how about this one?" Brock suggested, holding up a copy of _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_.

"No!" May refused quickly. Brock looked rather disappointed.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Max shrieked. "Let's watch this!" In his hands was a dull-looking documentary about the mating habits of pokémon. No, I mean, seriously. Do you know how boring it was? The title was '_The Mating Habits Of Pokémon_'. They couldn't even come up with a creative title! I'm not kidding, dude. It was one of those things that they make you watch in school and there's a boring old guy narrating and bad films and—err… nevermind.

"What is it?" Misty asked, looking at the case . Her eyes skimmed the words, and a light blush stained her cheeks. "Er… no, Max. Put it back."

Max grumbled and hung his head as he placed the documentary back where he found it. He then walked to an armchair, discouraged. There couldn't be a movie better than _'The Mating Habits of Pokémon_'—there just couldn't be! And thus, he sulked and planned to continue sulking like a little emo boy with glasses until the next day.

"Hey, I've never seen this movie before." May announced, eyeing the cover of _Gone With The Wind_ what was in her hands. "My mom always talks about how much she liked it."

"My sisters talk about it too, but I haven't seen it either." Misty admitted.

"A romance, eh? Hmm…" Brock then began to 'think'. Unfortunately for him, he won't be able to see the movie due to his lack of eyes. Okay, I know that I've talked about this in the past, but SOMEBODY NEEDS TO GIVE HIM REAL EYES. It really bugs me how he's like an Asian or something, but he can't be, because he doesn't look Asian… except for those EYES. Oh my god, it's so frustrating that nobody cared enough about him to draw real eyes, they just made little lines and then viola! BROCK. NONONONONONO. THAT ISN'T RIGHT. God, seriously, I could go on all day about how mad I am that Brock is basically blind, even though the show makes it seem like he can see. Well, for your information, Satoshi Taijiri—

Er, sorry. I'm done now.

"Gone With The Wind?" Ash questioned. "That's a _girl's movie_!" He complained. "I wanted to see stuff blow up!"

"Shut up, Ketchum. We're watching it." Misty ordered, an evil glare in her eyes. Ash reluctantly agreed.

May popped the video into the VCR and sat on the couch next to Brock, mainly because Max was sitting on the armchair and Ash and Misty were occupying the loveseat (although, if they knew the name of the furniture, neither of them would be caught on the couch with the other).

The movie was indeed very old (in black and white, even). Not only that, but it was extremely long and tedious (over three hours) and ran well-past midnight. Max had crawled up to bed in the middle of the movie, prepared to have dreams about _The Mating Habits Of Pokémon_. Brock lost interest at the less dynamic scenes, and tuned back in where there was more action.

When credits appeared on the screen, Brock looked around to see if everybody was asleep, to confirm whether or not he should take the movie out. May was watching the credits with interest, Max was gone. When he looked to the loveseat, he smirked and poked May in the shoulder. She turned her attention to him, and he pointed at Ash and Misty.

"Aaaawwwwww!" She cooed immediately, eyes sparkling. Brock placed his index finger to his lips, to signify silence, and she quickly shut up.

On the loveseat, both trainers had fallen asleep. Misty, the taller of the two, had her head placed on Ash's, her arm hanging limply to her side, hand placed gently on the couch. Ash's head was lying on her shoulder, his hand atop of hers.

"That's so cute!" May whispered.

"But predictable," Brock added, a sly expression on his face. Probably for no reason.

May stopped the tape and put it back in its case, then absentmindedly left it on the table, giggling as she walked upstairs. Brock followed, sneaking a glance at his sleeping friends every few seconds. Both agreed that they wouldn't mention the incident in the morning.

X

**XDDDD Corny, I know, but I got the idea last night at a concert, and I totally had to write it. **

**I know, I know, you wanted Drew to be there. Well, he was at first, but I need to take Drew Characterization Lessons before I start with the DAML. Don't worry; I'll probably be up-to-date by the end of the week. Now, remember, I'm terrible at plots and such, so I'm going to need some suggestions! Don't forget! And some feedback wouldn't be bad, either... **


End file.
